luniafandomcom-20200222-history
New Leveling Guide
There is a guide for Lunia lovers. Hope you like it! The format will be similar to Suikoden's guide so it will be easy to follow. This will be my first guide, and I am doing this on the top of my head so it will contain some errors. So here it goes: Beginner Square Why start here? That is because you get some quests here from the npcs there. Just follow the road until you get all of them (you just need to talk to them). After that, start episode 1H. Episode 1 H Do every stage in this episode, as there are quests for each stage with nice goodies (like res stones or inventory bags) as well as exp. 1-5H: Do the weapon quest there and complete it. Doing so will open another weapon quest at 2-5H. 1-10H: Do the quests there, which should be completed in 2-3 runs. After you finish the quests, there should be a npc that opens up for 2-5H and 2-10H. After you finish 1-10H, go back to beginner's square to hand in the last beginner quest for extra exp. Episode 2 H 2-5H: Do the weapon quest here and hand in the quest you got from 1-10H, and get the ones for 3-5H. 2-10H: Do all of the quests there and be careful of the quests you hand in. Hand in the ones on the left npc first (the quests that only give exp and no items) so you do not become overleveled and miss "the last battle" quest, which usually opens up if you hand in the last quest on that npc. You may be underleveled for the quests on the left npc, so do some runs first and hand in some quests to gain enough levels for it. This will require some runs. Once you are done with 2-10H, get the 2 quests that opens up for 3-5H and 3-10H. Episode 3 H 3-5H: Same deal, do the quests and get new ones for 4-5H 3-10H: Do the quests here and again be careful of the quests you hand in so you do not miss "the last battle." Make sure you give the quests that only give exp top priority. This will require around 3 runs. Get the new quests that open up for 4-5H and 4-10H. Episode 1 L should open up along with episode 4 H. Episode 4 H 4-5H: No explanatory needed at this point, x-5H quests are the same. Get the quests for 5-5H afterwards. 4-10H: Do the quests there that should require 3 or so runs. Get the quests for 5-5H and 5-10H after you are finished, and then head to 1-10L. Episode 1 L Just do the slime killing quests in 1-10L, and restart the stage when you finished the slime area to save time. The boss gives very bad exp so it is not worth it. Episode 5 H 5-5H: Do the quests and get new ones for 6-5H. 5-10H: Do the quests here and kill Lir if you can for exp. Every exp matters at this point. Get the quests for 6-5H and 6-10H when you are done. Now is where things get tricky. At this point is where you will begin grinding for exp. There are several options you can do at this point: 1) Kill Rigel + Soldin 2) Closed Mines 2) Kill Legendary Tarask (when it opens up) For the sake of argument, we will start with 6-10H and make sure the only quests you have atm are the ones from 5-5H and 5-10H for episode 6 H. Episode 6 H 6-5H: Do /not/ hand in the quests here except for the weapon quest you got from 5-5H. After that get the 2 quests from that npc and do them. When you are done, do not hand them in. Head to 6-10H. 6-10H: Get all of the quests (the last battle is initially opened up but most likely you will be underleveled, as you need lv 60 to do it) and do some runs. Do /not/ hand any of them in unless they are repeat quests. When you finished all of them, hand in or drop any repeat quests and head to 3-10L. Episode 3 L Get the quests here and ignore the first repeat quest as it gives poor exp, you can also skip the kill legendary daru 3 times quest also if you want. When you are done, hand in 5-6 (reason explained later) of the quests in, so you have enough room for 4-10L. Episode 4 L Time to spend time here for a while, there are 6 quests here. One of them "kill legendary tarask 3 times" give 200k exp and it is not repeatable so you can skip that if you want (hence handing in 5 quests from 3-10L). Get the quests and do a lot of 4-10L runs until you hit 65. Once you hit lv 65, head back to 6-5H. Episode 6 H Redux 6-5H: Hand in all of the quests then head to 6-10H. 6-10H: Hand in all of the quests there, you should level up once or twice when you finished. You should get a quest leading to 3-10L, get it and go there. Episode 3 L Redux Hand in the remaining quests as well as the one from 6-10H. Get the new quest for 4-10L and head there. Episode 4 L Redux Hand in the quests there and get the one for 5-10L. You should be level 68+ at this point, you should be set if you are at this point. If not, don't worry there are still plenty of quests left. Episode 5 L Get the quests here, do them, and hand them in. You will have trouble doing "the last battle" here since legendary Lir is ridiculously hard, you can skip it if it is too hard for you. When you are done, get the quest for 6-10L and head there. You should be level 69+ at this point Episode 6 L Get all of the quests here, including the low exp ones. Just do them all and hand them in. You should get to 70 while finishing up all of the quests. If for some reason you are not (you should be if you followed this guide), just finish up all of them, and get the quest for 1-1B. At this point you should be level 70 and be able to myth or do your first rb. If you are not for some bizarre reason, head to bonus 1-1. Bonus 1 and 2 At this point, you only get "talk to x person" quest at each checkpoint (x-1 and x-5). So starting at 1-1, hand in the quest and get the next one, then do bonus for AEH and AWD items. Thanks for reading! Hope it helpful! It mainly comes from www.gameci.com . By the way; www.gameci.com sells Lunia gold at low price. And they offer power-leveling service. Besides, there is speedy delivery、good sales experience and live contact 24/7 on www.gameci.com. No matter when we want to buy Lunia gold, just get in touch with them please!